


Movie Night

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, and I can't help myself with this little sunshine boy, and instead of going on a date, it's netflix and chill, once again, prompto is adorable, you somehow tease the sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto wants to take you to the movies for your Birthday





	Movie Night

“Wow - you look… amazing.” Prompto breathed, that blush darting across his cheeks as he watched you walk down the steps from your apartment, his blue eyes widening as he watched you take every step. 

You were just going to the movies, but you thought you’d dress up a little for the occasion, and it appears that all your work into your outfit and your make up paid off. You giggled as he blushed even more as you came closer, gently resting your hand on his arm. 

“You’re too sweet, thank you, Prom.”

He moved forward, gently wrapping his arms about you tightly, nuzzling his face gently into the crook of your neck, making you squirm and giggle a little.

“Wait, don’t pull away - I want to hug you for little while longer.” His arms wrapped a bit more tightly about you, his face remained against your neck. You felt heat creep across your face as the warmth of his breath fanned across your neck. You bit your lower lip to try to stop yourself from shivering as your arms wrapped gently about his shoulders.

With a soft chuckle, you tilted your head into his, and spoke softly into his ear. “We’re going to be late for the movie.”

He hummed softly, then gently pressed his lips against your neck, causing your grip on his shoulders to tighten. His arms wrapped tighter about your waist as he kissed your neck again, before he gently bit down on the crook of your neck, causing you to gasp and moan in surprise. He shivered lightly against you, his fingers curled into the back of your blouse, as if he refused to let you go.

“P-Prompto…” you shivered and practically whimpered his name as you nuzzled your head against his own. You weren’t sure if you were trying to nuzzle him away from your neck, or if you were begging in your own way for him to continue.

You shivered again as his tongue gently lavished over the spot where he bit down, before he finally lifted his head, grinning at you, that blush still bright upon his cheeks. 

“You, Me, Order In, Netflix… whaddya say?”

You huffed a little, a smirk playing across your features before your hands moved from his shoulders to his cheeks, as you pulled him to you to press your forehead against his own. With a laugh you asked incredulously. 

“Are you asking for Netflix, and chill?”

“N-no!” He blushed even brighter, causing you to laugh as it was something that you honestly didn’t think was possible. “I-I mean, if you...um...I-yes?”

You chuckled again, and hummed softly, pressing your body tighter against his own. His breath hitched, catching in his throat as he looked down at you, as you were still cupping his face. 

“Does that mean, that you’re my birthday present, Prompto?”

He blinked at you, slightly wide eyed, before his surprised expression was replaced with a grin. He gently reached up, taking your hand in his, as he leaned forward, and gave you the sweetest of kisses before he leaned back just enough to look you in the eyes again. 

“If that would please you, my lady…” and with a giggle, he lead you back up the stairs to your apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a delightful girl named Miloh on Tumblr. I'm sorry I was a day late with this! I hope your birthday was amazing!


End file.
